


An Especially Magical Valentine's Day

by Gingerbucket95



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: After Monokuma starts enforcing the giving of valentine chocolates to spice up the killing game, Himiko decides to give it to the biggest jerk she knows.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	An Especially Magical Valentine's Day

Himiko Yumeno checked the heart-shaped box again, all of it's contents still firmly packed inside of it. She would've eaten it herself, but Monokuma's new "motive" was judging to be a problem. He didn't say that giving one of the Valentine's away was required, but killing someone who didn't get a valentine seemed right up his alley.

The cafeteria was a mess, most students having given away their box already. Many obvious scenarios had played out perfectly, such as Shuichi and Kaede exchanging boxes. Himiko was surprised by how early Tenko had pushed her own box onto her. Sure, she should've turned her away, but chocolate is chocolate.

Though some surprises were guaranteed, Himiko hadn't anticipated seeing Kokichi sit rather far from everyone. He was still at the main table, but his daily activity of poking Shuichi over and over hadn't happened yet. From her seat, she quietly watched Kaede take notice and approach him.

"Hey, Kokichi? You don't seem too well today." Kaede had leaned over him, giving her best polite smile. Kokichi loudly and obnoxiously sighed, giving her a fake smile back.

"Yep, today's just dandy! Can't wait to go eat all of this free chocolate, which I'm gonna go do, like, right now!" He hopped up, but Kaede had grabbed his shoulder. Himiko saw her whisper something into his ear.

Kokichi spun around, pushing her arm away. "Oh, jeez, you really don't know anything, do you? Why would I care about something so stupid?" He gave her a dirty look, before quickly walking away, out of sight. 

At this point, everyone else had taken notice. Shuichi spoke up. "Kaede, what did you tell him? I've never seen him like that before..."

"Well I just asked him if he was upset because no one gave him chocolates yet-"

Miu sprung up, cackling to herself. "Ooh! I knew it! That little shit really does wanna score!" Everyone exchanged looks.

Himiko stood, walking towards the door. She heard a squeak behind her, turning to find Tenko, a face filled with betrayal. "Himiko... You're not planning on... to him?"

Himiko looked to her feet. "No... it's nothing like that. It's just... if Monokuma's motive is an actual threat, something could happen to him." This seemed to convince everyone, including Tenko, who was clenching her fists.

"O-okay, Himiko. If you want me to bring it to him, I can-" 

But Himiko had already left, both her box and Tenko's in tow.

* * *

She regretted accepting the gift less and less, thankful to have chocolate for later. Himiko would've given him Tenko's chocolate, but standing outside his room now, she decided that that would be inauthentic. She knocked, assuring herself that this was purely to ensure Kokichi's survival.

After a few seconds, the door burst open. "Hiya Himiko, what's up?" 

Himiko squinted at him, noticing something different. She didn't talk to him that often, but she was sure that there was an oddity.

"Do you have pink eye?"

Kokichi seemed shocked for a second, before quickly regaining composure. "Ah, easy mistake! That's just my genius, it shows up in my eyes sometimes. Kokichi took a step forward, leaning in and winking.

"Oh, okay... you're eyes are just all red. And puffy. It's kinda gross..." Himiko shifted the boxes in her arms, unsure of what to say next.

Kokichi put a hand back on his door to close it. "Sooooooo... are we done here?" 

A new sense of confidence arose in Himiko, and she held out her box. Kokichi didn't seem to care at first, giving it a look over. Then, he took a step back, and slammed the door.

But Himiko was faster, even if just this once. She kicked her foot out, landing it right in the crack of the door, stopping it from closing.

"Hey, that's not fair at all!" Kokichi stepped on her foot, but she had already wedged an arm in as well. Before he could do anything, she stuck her head inside.

"W-whatever! I'm not leaving!" With a big push, Himiko successfully made her way completely inside. Kokichi had backed up, trapped between her and his bed.

"Okay, make me! Make me take it!"

Himiko stopped, considering this. If he was really this opposed to the idea, she might need to make him take it. Steeling herself, Himiko rushed forward, pushing the box directly into his chest. 

Of course, this plan was flawed. Kokichi sidestepped her, letting Himiko slam a foot into his bed, painfully toppling onto it, her boxes clattering to the floor.

Himiko yelped into the sheets, grasping at her foot. She wanted to stand, but she must've shoved her pinkie toe directly into the footboard. Himiko regretfully choked out a few tears, unsure of how badly it was damaged. It was only a few seconds after this, but Kokichi had made his way to the bedside.

"Ugh, shit. That's not broken, right?" 

Himiko paid him no attention, writhing around a bit. She heard Kokichi rummaging around in his room, before returning. Blinded with pain, Himiko felt him carefully sticking a pillow under her foot, as well as an ice pack to the side. After a few minutes, she was composed enough to calm down a little.

"So, um... How does it feel?" Kokichi scratched his cheek, awkwardly shifting from side to side.

Himiko threw her head back. "Fine... I guess. Where'd you get ice?" 

Kokichi perked up, throwing his hands behind his head. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know? A magician never reveals his secret!"

"Minifridge?" 

"Yeah, minifridge!" Himiko allowed herself to share in his quiet laughter, the pain in her foot waning. After a few seconds, Kokichi slowly stuck a hand to her shoulder. 

"Hey, so, like... sorry for fucking up your foot."

Himiko waved him off, about to forgive and forget, but she thought of a better idea.

"Hey, I know how you can repay me!" She pointed to the floor, where one of the boxes lay.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, retrieving it. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I deserve this after taking you out so easily."

Himiko noticed him grab the other box as well, tossing them onto the bed. Kokichi hopped up next to her, grabbing her by the underarms. Himiko was unsure at first, but he merely did this to lift her into a better sitting position.

"Okay, so, here's the deal. If I'm getting fat, so are you." Kokichi dropped one of the boxes onto her lap.

Himiko went to protest, but she had still technically succeeded. "Okay, fine."

Halfway through his box, Kokichi set it aside. He scratched his head a few times, before turning to Himiko. "Hey, Himiko? Can I ask a weird question?"

Himiko set her own box down. "Sure... just not _too_ weird."

Kokichi puffed out his cheeks. "So are we Valentine's? Cause like, technically..."

"W-what?" Himiko covered her face, glancing in his direction. "D-don't make jokes like that! That's mean!"

Kokichi laughed a little, waving his hands. "Hey, hey, not joking! Like, you came and gave me chocolates, and I gave you chocolates just now, even though they were yours... and we've been sharing a bed for like, ten minutes now."

"Ugh... I don't know..." Himiko turned red.

"Well," Kokichi leaned in, his nose almost brushing against her cheek, "I for one would just loooooove to have a little wizard as my valentine, just so you know."

Himiko pushed his face away as he laughed. "I-it's mage! A-and, uh..." She stuttered into her hand, before going quiet.

"Mage, got it. But you never said no, which is weird..." Kokichi gave her a knowing smile.

"Y-yeah, I guess I d-didn't..." Himiko turned to him, still red in the face. "I mean..." 

Kokichi just held his arms open. "I'm not going to force you, of course, but-"

Himiko had already stuck her head into his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around her. His shirt smelled like raisins.

"Oh, wow, Himiko! I didn't know you were this small until now!"

Himiko shakily put a finger to his lips, sighing. "Shh... can we just enjoy this?"

Kokichi laughed a little, lowering his lips to the top of her head. Not a kiss exactly, but a gesture nonetheless. "Yeah, we can. Do you want me to wake you up later?"

Himiko didn't let her surprise show. "Okay. Yeah, that would be okay." She turned her head up, barely a few inches away.

"Ooh, are we about to ki-" Kokichi was stopped as Himiko had already bridged the gap. She sloppily planted her lips slightly to the side of his, scared of her own inexperience. Thankfully, Kokichi grasped her cheeks, steering her in the right direction. After she started running out of breath, Himiko pulled back, gasping.

"O-okay... I liked that, thanks." Himiko closed her eyes, resting her chin on his chest.

Kokichi laid a hand on the back of her head, letting her snuggle in closer. "Happy Valentine's day, by the way. I guess I'm glad your little wizard boot got stuck in my doorframe after all!" 

Himiko grinned, her eyes getting heavier. "Mage boot... and you too, Kokichi." She slowly began to fall asleep, glad to have someone to do it next to. 

* * *

"Himikooooo? You're oversleeping..." Himiko woke up to a hand in her hair, now covered in blankets. 

"Mmm... hello..." She let herself be lifted up, Kokichi being extra careful as he sat her on her feet.

Kokichi stood up beside Himiko, pulling her into a long hug. "Alright, it's almost night. You should be heading back." 

Himiko looked into his eyes, met only by the same sight she had seen earlier. She hesitantly cupped one of his cheeks, still blushing at so much contact. "Hey, Kokichi... are you sure your eyes are okay?"

He laughed a little, slowly running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sure. Like I said, I'm just really smart!" Kokichi drew her in again, hiding away his puffy eyes.

"But really, you should go. If you-know-who found out..."

Himiko giggled, grabbing him tighter. "Oh, Tenko would be so mad!"

Kokichi walked her to the door, copying her giggles. "And I don't want her to stick anything up me, so you should probably..."

Himiko nodded, stepping out. She waited for Kokichi to close the door, sticking her shoe in the way at the last moment.

"Did you forget something?" Himiko stuck her head back inside. Kokichi stepped forward, letting her peck him on the cheek. "Okay, bye! I-I'll be back tomorrow!"

Kokichi watched her leave, excited for the next day for the first time in awhile 


End file.
